Parentage: ‘FLOPHI1901’ is a spontaneous whole-plant mutation which was discovered growing amongst a cultivated population of unnamed Philodendron sp. plants (not patented) which was discovered by the inventor in March of 2018 at a commercial greenhouse in De Kwakel, the Netherlands. The mutation was first noted for its more compact habit and smaller leaves compared to the parent plant.
Asexual Reproduction: Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘FLOPHI1901’, by way of rooting leaf cuttings, was first initiated in March of 2018 at the inventor's commercial greenhouse in De Kwakel, the Netherlands. Through three subsequent generations, the unique features of this cultivar have proven to be stable and true to type.